


My Name is Rae

by cafeinthemoon93



Series: Star Wars - Millicent Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux has a daughter, Armitage Hux is shocked, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, He finds out he's a father, Her name is Rae, HoloNet, Marriage, Married Couple, Millicent the Officer (OFC) - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original First Order Character(s) (Star Wars) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Secret Marriage, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeinthemoon93/pseuds/cafeinthemoon93
Summary: Rae lives a peaceful life with her mother, Millicent, in the countryside of an Outer Rim's planet. One day, they are visited by a stranger, a man Rae has only seen in unpleasent news on HoloNet and other communication channels: Armitage Hux arrives at her house and asks for Millicent. Rae doesn't know what her mother has to do with the former General of the First Order himself, but Millicent has a different story to tell.STATUSPART I (THIS ONE) - COMPLETEPART II (ACTUALLY PART I) - COMPLETEPART III (ACTUALLY PART II) - ONGOING
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Millicent the Officer (OFC), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Rae (OFC), Armitage Hux/daughter, Armitage Hux/wife
Series: Star Wars - Millicent Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378303
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Wars, Star Wars Series





	My Name is Rae

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue was written exclusively for the English version of this story, which started to be produced in my first language, Portuguese. Previously it was the first chapter of the Part I of my Millicent series (which is now Part II), but I was worried that the TAGs could be confusing for new readers, since the Prologue is settled years in the future of the main characters, while the main plot happens some years before the events of The Force Awakens.

A warm purple sky spreads above her head as Rae tries to build a toy from the pieces of something she found on her best friend’s father’s storehouse. The remaining parts of a service droid from the Clone Wars era, according to the outgoing male Rodian. Rae has her doubts about the droid’s age, but not about the fact that the pieces belonged to a droid. Now, she is trying to turn the artificial limbs into something useful. However, the task is proving itself to be more difficult than it appeared at the beginning.

Under her tiny bare feet and the droid’s parts there’s an entire yard of fresh, dark grass. The wind that comes with the dusk finally starts to blow, refreshing her skin and her mood after hours of hard work. Rae is still wearing her shoes, as her mother told her to do, but the grass is too tempting. She tries not to make a noise as she releases her heated feet from them, for she doesn't want her mother to find out she had ignored the prohibition of playing outside without the so-called proper shoes. But what her mother calls proper shoes Rae calls a problem, and the wet grass of the evening is something you just don’t ignore when you were born and raised surrounded by green mountains.

The front door, an old handmade structure, is half open, its crackling white paint reflecting the last moments of the sunset. The wooden door is softly moved by a warm breeze; so is the grass, and the thick curls of her hair. She looks at the tiny gap behind her back from time to time to see if her mother is coming: Millicent has soft feet, which makes easier for her to do unpredictable appearances.

She had just looked at the door and is taking a breath of relief to see no sign of her mother.

Rae is on her own now. Tash, the Rodian girl from the storehouse, usually comes to play with her by this time, but today she's not here: when she’s not helping her father with his amount of technological trash, she is too busy with her mother at home. But playing alone is not a nightmare for a child like her: sometimes, she always heard her mother saying, you need to learn how to face some things alone.

So she plays alone... But not for a long time.

She looks toward the carved path ahead, in a lower slice of land, and spots someone walking up, approaching the grass yard.

Soon, the stranger is walking on the same piece of grass as Rae. She looks closer. It is a man. He walks slow, with some difficulty; the closer he gets, the clearer it becomes that he is almost limping.

Rae considers running toward the house, but something seems to grab her feet and force her to stay outside. She's still afraid of her mother's calling out, but it is a stronger sensation that keeps her from running: she knows that the reason why she was about to leave is fear, and she immediately rejects it. Why should you be afraid of someone if you don’t even know who he is? Besides, the curiosity to know who is that man and what he wants is more appealing, for strange visitors are far from a common matter in that isolated land.

Now the man is close enough to speak to her, and the girl takes time to observe him in precious details.

Rae has seen humans and aliens of the most various and extraordinary looks, but this man would catch attention anywhere.

He is tall; taller than many human males she has seen in her life. Despite appearing to spend his current days under the sunlight, his skin is pale. Just like her own.

The man is ginger. The orange shade of his hair is something vibrant, almost living, by the sunset. Besides, he has a beard, as orange as his hair. According to human standards, Rae is ginger too, but compared to him, her hair can seem dark, even brown.

His eyes are blue. Rae has blue eyes too, and so does her mother, but they’re cannot be compared to those eyes. They are pale, as would be eyes made of ice. To a reckless observer they might seem lifeless, but the girl is good with details, and finding herself under their reach is something terrifying for the exact opposite: those eyes are inflated with life.

He is wearing usual but dark clothes, which makes him even more pale. It's even hard to imagine him wearing another color. And despite his usual clothing, something in his entire person claims he's not a common man. And the girl knows why.

He's a military, or at least he was once. The way he walks, his gestures, his looks, every single detail suggests he spent too much time in spaceships and bridges. She saw this sort of things before; well, she heard about it: in his stories, Mr. Poe, the pilot, told her about the typical manners of the imperials, which were not too different from those ones of the First Order's members.

The revelation hits her like a blaster shot.

She knows this man. Now he's older, of course, and he even grown a beard, but she remembers of seeing images of him on HoloNet and other places. And she remembers hearing things about him. Not exactly pleasing things.

Rae knows this man. And that’s why she knows she has reasons to be afraid.

***

Rae doesn't remember of being so afraid in any previous moment in her life.

But she knows that running away is silly, as much as it would be a shame if she screamed for help. She doesn't like the idea of having to choose any of them and looking coward before that man. You simply don’t show your fear to men like him. She expects him to not realize she's afraid, or not notice she just recognized him.

She leaves the droid’s pieces on the grass and stands up, quiet, waiting...

But the stranger does nothing to increase her fear. Instead, he speaks to her just like any other visitor would do:

\- Hello.

After a second of freezing silence, the girl responds to what she thought to be the last thing she would hear from this man.

\- Hello... Sir – she doesn't find it safe to leave him without a respectful treatment.

\- Where is your mother?

Rae notices he doesn’t waste time asking if her mother is at home or if they can receive visitors at that time. The request itself, as well as the way he makes it, says enough about what kind of person the girl has in front of her. His voice sounds low, calm, and he even tries to soften it, but it doesn’t escape to her that the man is used to give orders, but not to see people disobeying them.

She replies respectfully.

\- She's inside the house – and adds – Do you want me to bring her here, Sir?

He lets his practical side show when he dismisses her offering:

\- It's not necessary. I'm going to look for her myself.

He is about to pass by her and move towards the front door of the house, and the girl almost lets him go. But something wakes inside her, and her tongue is suddenly released, letting her say what she's been thinking since she recognized her visitor.

\- I know you.

The man has already turned his back to the kid, but these words, sharp and clear, makes him stop and turn back to stare at their speaker. It’s not a simple task to describe his gaze, but she could say it is nothing but meaningful.

He is not surprised, nor irritated. He just nods and says:

\- Yes. I suppose you do.

He must know about his fame. Or about the people's opinions on him. But, the girl is almost sure about that, he does not care.

Suddenly the man asks her a question she's not prepared for.

\- What is your name, girl?

Her name? Why does he want to know her name? Does he think her name is important? Why would it be?

But she doesn't refuse to answer.

\- My name is Rae, Sir.

Something changes in the stranger to what she says. Some slight discomfort in his position appears, something in the way he twists his lips, something in his eyes, impossible to define. The girl's answer touches him in a way she would never imagine to be possible. It was not logical; it could never happen. Not with someone like him.

But somehow it encourages her to extend the conversation; she takes a step toward him and speaks with what seems to be a free manner, comparing to the restrained tone that dominated her speech since the beginning of the conversation:

\- I also know your name, Sir. It is...

\- Rae, who are you talking to?

Her mother's voice, coming from the door sill. The girl turns toward the door to reply but gives up as soon as she puts her eyes on the woman.

Millicent is staring at the stranger with such an odd expression. Her mouth is half opened. Her eyes barely move. Her entire body seems paralyzed. She's not exactly afraid, but the girl can't find a better word to describe what she sees. If there’s any other emotion on the woman’s face, it would be surprise in its purest form. Besides, by the way she keeps her hands at the sides of her body, Rae would say she’s apprehensive with the man’s presence: without a single word, Millicent almost screams that he’s not supposed to be here.

Seeing this reaction, however, is not as impressive to the girl as noticing her mother is a little… entranced.

Rae looks at the man and realizes he stares at her mother but seems to hold a better amount of self-control. The ice of his eyes melts a bit as he looks at the woman. Like he finally found someone he hasn't seen in years, after spending all these years looking for her. The kid is almost capable of forgiving him for his unexpected arrival, and even his demanding tone when he asked about her mother.

When Rae turns to Millicent, she understands everything.

Her mother knows this man. But not the way Rae knows him, through the holoimages and the news. She truly knows him, as if she had spent a long time in his company.

The man says one word; so different sounds his voice that Rae takes a moment to understand it.

\- Millie.

Rae never heard any man talk to her mother that way. Besides, only a few people call her “Millie”. As far as she knows, her mother's friends only, like Tash's mother, auntie Rose, uncle Finn and Mr. Poe…

No. There is someone else. Someone who's not a common subject in her mother's talking, unless when he’s brought to conversation. He’s not counted among her friends but is still important to her. Maybe more important than a friend.

Her mother answers the visitor’s greetings in a similar manner, but her voice sounds more gentle, moderate.

\- Armie.

Armie? Such a nickname was given to that man? Rae is confused. Or she wants to be, for the truth of the situation is too much for someone her age.

She now sees bright tears in her mother's eyes.

Rae knows this man. But her mother knows him better. The man knows her mother, and now he knows the girl too.

This is the one who is not counted among Millicent's friends, but still is too important to her. Maybe even more than her friends.

\- Mom...

The woman turns to her daughter, as if only at that moment she remembered the girl is there. She tries to smile, but the kid knows she's about to cry.

\- Yes, Rae?

Rae stares at the man as she speaks. He is looking carefully at her, waiting for what she’s about to say. Though he knows what’s to expect.

\- Armitage Hux is my father... Right?


End file.
